This invention relates to ornaments attached to bubble wands within containers.
Bubble wands have traditionally been relatively simple plastic wands with one or two rings attached. The wand is typically placed loose inside the bubble mixture container so that a child must put his or her fingers into a bubble mixture to retrieve the wand. Furthermore, a child can easily lose the wand once the wand is separated from the container. This frustrates the child, makes the bubble mixture less entertaining to use, and can frustrate a parent who must spend time looking for a lost wand. In addition, although the market for bubble wands is large, continued sales volume depends on innovative designs, inventions, and marketing techniques for bubble wands. Thus, new bubble wand toys are needed.
The devices and methods described below provide for mounting three-dimensional or two-dimensional art onto a bubble wand that is within a transparent container. The ornamental figure attached to the bubble wand can be used to provide amusement to children, as a means to make finding lost bubble wands easier, as a method of inducing children to bathe longer, as an inducement for both children and adults to use more soap or more bubble mixture, as an advertising medium and tie-in for commercial exploitation of characters, as a promotional item for various events, or merely as a novelty item. Note that the terms figure, figurine, ornamental figure, and ornamental figurine are used interchangeably herein.